When operating fast moving, relatively open vehicles such as motorcycles, bicycles, and some aircraft, the use of protective apparel is important. However, to be useful, protective apparel must be comfortable enough to wear. Many of the garments commonly used for such applications, such as leather suits and jackets, are unacceptably uncomfortable because they provide poor ventilation. Poor ventilation can be a serious problem during warm or moderate weather.
Wearing poorly ventilated protective apparel is uncomfortable on warm days because poor ventilation causes excessive heat buildup. As a result, the wearer may discard the apparel on warm days. Alternatively, the wearer may partially unfasten the front of the garment to provide some ventilation. However, wearing an unfastened garment can be hazardous when traveling at high speed. Air trapped by the opened garment causes billowing or ballooning of the garment and generates unstable forces on the wearer.
Ventilation assemblies for protective garments are known in the art. One type of prior art garment includes a ventilating assembly having mesh vents at various locations on the garment, particularly at locations requiring little protection, such as the armpits and throat. Air scoops in the garment allow airflow into the mesh vents and through the garment.
The prior art garment with a ventilating assembly generally requires that a relatively large area of the garment be cut to form a ventilation opening. The relatively large ventilation area defined in the garment may degrade aesthetic effect of the garment.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a ventilating panel for a garment with an adjustable ventilating assembly that provides increased ventilation over the body of the wearer.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a ventilating panel for a garment that offers increased comfort and simplicity of design.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon consideration of the appended drawings and description thereof.